Drug Love
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: Has some sort to do with the movie, but with my own twisted plot. Tony gets interested in one of his worker's daughter and will do anything to have her. She hates him, but can Tony's love for her change her mind. Future Smut. TM/OC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sort of proud of writing this story since it takes place in Miami, the city where I was born and raised. However, I do not support nor will I ever support drug trafficking. It's a sick job and many innocent lives have been ended because of the drug wars. I got this idea randomly as I watched **__**Cocaine Cowboys**_**.**_**It's a really good documentary about drug trade in Miami during the 1970's and 1980's (I had to watch it in my Macroeconomics class, but my teacher only played the economics part of the movie). I recommended it to watch it. It's on Youtube so you don't have to rent it. I own nothing of Scarface and I'm not quite sure if I'm going to put all of the characters, but I hope it'll turn out good and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_"Holy fuck," said Jason as he got off his plane as they arrived on a private airway in Miami. He could hear the police sirens right behind him. "Mother fucker!" he said to himself. His partner, Leo, jumped off the plane after him. Jason looked at him and he was as pale as a ghost. His hands were shaking.

"Jason, what the fuck are we going to do? The fucking kilo is in there! If the boss finds out we screwed up our fucking asses are going to be hanged over his office wall," he said shakily.

"Shut the fuck, man!" Jason said angrily. "Stop shitting your pants." He heard the sirens get closer and even a helicopter from the distance. "Fuck this. I'm out of here," he said running towards the swampy woods of the Everglades.

"Wait for me, Jason!" cried Leo.

Jason ignored him as he ran past branches and bushes. He jumped as animals scurried around. He prayed he didn't bumped into a crocodile because if Tony Montano won't kill him the crocodile would. He was pretty sure Tony wanted him alive, but there was no way he going to die at his hands.

* * *

Daisy munched on some popcorn as her eyes stared wide eyed at the television screen. It was Scary Movie Monday from now to the end of October. The movie was "Halloween". Daisy loved watching scary movies, but it always got the best of her and sometimes she had to sleep with her parents even if the was twenty-four years old.

Daisy was still going to college. She was trying to get her degree in Psychology, but lately she's been slaking off. Her father wouldn't even let her go out sometimes saying it was dangerous for her to out. Something about the violence in the streets of Miami. Drug Lords against Drug Lords. She didn't mind actually. Her father was making a lot of money. She didn't know why and really didn't care. Her father, Jason, didn't have to work long hours like before, sending more time with her and her mother and he was the perfect father in Daisy's eyes.

There more time he spent at home, the better the timing to tell him about Oliver. They met in college, University of Miami actually. They would hint small glances at each other with a smile. Though Daisy would ignore him outside of class. She never liked chasing after guys. Her parents always said that if the guy really likes you, he'll chase after you and then you act.

Oliver really liked her and she liked him back. Daisy couldn't tell her father, though. Oliver wanted to be an art teacher, no where near the requirements her parents wanted for her.

Daisy jumped and screamed as Laurie was being attack by Michael. At the moment, her father, Jason burst in the front door, making Daisy scream, throwing the popcorn on the floor. Jason also yelled in fright, clutching his chest.

"Daisy," he growled. "You're going to give me a heart a attack."

Daisy laid back on the couch and huffed. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. "You scared the crap out of me, dad," she said out of breath.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you still awake? It's a school night. You should be sleeping."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's ten o'clock. It's still early," she said, picking up the popcorn.

"What is going on here?" asked Monica, Daisy's mom, coming out in her bathrobe. "Jason, where the hell have you been all day?"

"Not now, woman," he growled. As he stomped into the kitchen, the phone rang. Monica went to answer. "No, stop!" yelled Jason. They turned to him and gave him a puzzled look. "No one is going to answer the phone in this house," he said, yanking the cord off the wall. "The hell with all this shit!"

"Jason, have you lost your mind?!" yelled Monica. Daisy, stared in shock as her father went into every room, making sure he unplugged the phones off the wall.

"Just do what I say if you value your life," he warned. Monica looked back at Daisy who was unmoved. The screams on the movie screen and the trashing about the house was the only thing that could be heard in the house.

* * *

_A week later_

"Coming!" yelled Daisy as they knocked on the front door. Jason flashed from his seat to go stop Daisy, but she already turned the handle.

"Fuck," he said under his breath. There stood Tony. He was dressed nicely as always with a Cuban cigar in his mouth. He gulped thinking he was going to kill his daughter where she stood, but he just stared at her.

Daisy smiled politely, but was confused at the stranger at the door. He had two men with him and one of them was looking at her like a starved man. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, pretty lady. Does Jason Carter live here?"

Daisy frowned. "What do you want with my father?" she asked.

"Talk. Just want to talk to him. We're friends. Old friends and I feel like he's been avoiding me. I want our friendship to be as strong as it was before," he said.

Daisy stood there not believing a single word he said. He had a Cuban accent and Daisy had a feeling that he was no good. _A drug dealer,_ she thought. "Dad," she called.

Jason meekly walked to the front door. He felt somewhat secure with the pistol in his pocket and a knife just in case. "Tony," he said in a fake laugh. "Thank you, Daisy," kissing her head.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your beautiful daughter, Jason," said Tony, still not taking his eyes off Daisy.

"Of course," said Jason in his still friendly tone, but inside he wanted to punch his brains in. Though he helped drug trade, he loved his family more than life. "Tony this is my daughter, Daisy. Daisy this is Tony Montana."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**BTW - Pictures of the characters are up on my profile and I might add more if there are going to be more important characters in the story. REVIEW!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!_**

* * *

Daisy smiled politely again as her father said Tony's name. He said like if he were an important person that you must know and respect, but what was special about Tony Montana, she secretly thought. Tony on the other hand, grinned widely through his cigar. He wondered what she looked like without her clothes on. Daisy tried not to choke on the smoke as Tony puffed his cigar.

"Daisy," he repeated. "Such a pretty name," he said kissing her hand.

Daisy took her hand back immediately, almost not letting his lips touch her skin. "Thank you," she murmured. "Um, I have to go out, Dad," she said after a moment of silence.

Jason frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Daisy bit her lip. She of course couldn't tell him about Oliver now, especially now that they had company over. "I-I'm going to Janet's house. We have an exam tomorrow, so we have to study," she lied.

"Why aren't you taking your books with you then?" asked Tony, interfering.

Daisy turned to glare at him. _What the fuck? This isn't his fucking business_, she thought. "We have the same books. There's no reason to get my own."

"But wouldn't it be better to study with your own books?" he carried on.

Daisy's jaw tightened. _How would he know about good study habits?_ She thought. "We've done this before and we have received good grades on our exams."

Jason winced at the tone that Daisy was taking with Tony. He silently prayed she didn't go too far. Tony, however, was loving it. The more Daisy argued with him, the prettier she looked in his eyes. "I just wanted to help," he laughed.

Daisy huffed. "You've helped enough," she said before moving him out of the way heading towards her car.

"I like her," said Tony as Daisy drove away. "She's got spunk. I like spunk," he said stepping inside Jason's house with Ernie and Manny without being invited in. Jason stood nervously as they sat on his sofas. "What? You're not going to offer us a drink or something?"

Jason nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses and pouring vodka in them. His wife stared at him frightened, but he only gave her a serious look before stepping back into the living room.

When he came went back, they were staring at the family picture. "Only daughter, huh?" asked Tony. Jason nodded and hand each a glass. "Thanks, Jason," he said. "Oh and you can put the gun and knife on the table. You won't need them." Jason felt sweat spread across his forehead. "Take a sip of your drink, Jason. Looks like you're going to need it." Jason quickly gulped the liquor down, wincing at the end. "When you first worked for me, I told you that I don't want to be fucked with. You know I almost went to jail because they suspected that I was in charge of the drug being carried in _your_ plane? Good thing I have my lawyer. I'm so nice that I got rid of Leo's and your charges too."

Jason let out a breath. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't fucking thank me. You still owe me," he said loudly.

"Of course! What do you want? I'll give you anything, Tony," he said.

Tony smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere. Your daughter is beautiful, Jason," he said, looking at her Sweet Sixteen's pictures.

"What do you want with her?" asked Jason fearfully. "She has nothing to do with this."

"And yet she does. I wonder what she would think at the kind of work you really do," he said, almost growling.

"Please, not her, Tony. She is the most innocent thing I have," he begged.

"That's why I like her. She can be better than any Colombian pure cocaine, and I hate Colombians," he laughed.

Jason looked at him as if he were crazy. "You want to marry her?"

Tony laughed again. "Let's not get that far now. We'll see."

Jason shook his head. "I can't promise you this."

"Why not? You said you would give me anything and she is what I want," he said firmly. Jason started to speak, but Tony interrupted him. "If you're worried about her life suffering by my side, don't. I assure you I will take care of her _if we do get 'married'_. And may I remind you that if you fucking betray me again, everyone including Daisy will suffer at your cost."

"No, don't hurt her," he said. He sighed running his hand through his head, thinking quickly. "Alright, I'll talk to her," he said. "I'll talk to her." Meanwhile, Monica cried silently in the kitchen as he overheard the conversation between her husband and Tony. There was something that meant more than all the money and drugs: it was their daughter.

* * *

Daisy sat quietly as she gently stroked the petals for the flower in her hand. It was a red rose. She was waiting for Oliver so they can go to dinner.

"Maybe if that lonely red rose was put together with this lonely white rose, they can be lonely together," said someone behind her. Daisy smiled and turned, seeing Oliver behind her. She got up and ran into his arms.

"I missed you," she said.

"I know, babe, but I had to study for that Bio-Chem exam," he said. Oliver lifted her head up gently and leaned down to kiss her. Daisy grinned and stood on her toes as their lips met. Daisy sighed against the kiss, loving how his soft lips felt against hers. She traced her tongue across his lips, wanting to taste him further. He gladly accepted as he cupped her face deepening the kiss. She moaned silently as their tongues danced with each other and their bodies were pressed close together. Oliver suddenly pulled back, letting them breathe.

"Why did you stop," she said breathless.

Oliver smiled. "Well, one, we were running out of air and two, we don't want to get this out of hand." Daisy sighed. She had told Oliver that she wanted to wait for marriage until she lost her virginity and he respected that. However, sometimes she'll get out of hand and he'll stop her before they go any further. "Soon, baby. I'll talk to you dad and we'll get all this fixed. I promise you that you'll be my wife by the end of the year," he said, caressing her face.

"Promise?" she whispered.

Oliver smiled. "Promise."

* * *

Daisy was quiet amazed at the place where Oliver took her. It was called the Babylon. He said it was a new club that a lot of people came and liked. Most of them looked like they were high on drugs, to her disgust.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, Oliver," she yelled in his ear thought the loud music.

Oliver looked around and noticed what she was talking about. "Just ignore them, babe. We'll have more fun than them."

Daisy smiled and let him drag her to the dance floor. She laughed as they started to dance. She would feel Oliver's breath and lips on her skin making her giggle. Daisy waved her hips as she danced. Oliver of course loved the way her behind looked as he stared on. He loved her and she loved him, but if only her parents weren't so picky with her boyfriends, they would already be married.

Daisy smiled as she looked up. Her smile fell from her face when she stared at the man that came to her house earlier. She froze in place as he continued to stare back at her. "Daisy, what's wrong?"

She snapped from her shock and looked at Oliver. "N-Nothing," she stuttered. "I'm probably not feeling well. We should leave, please," she said.

Oliver stroked her hair. "Yes, of course. We'll go buy dinner."

"N-No, take me back to my car. I want to go home. I'm not hungry," she said, looking back to see Tony still staring at her, but what scared her more was the expression on his face as he glared at Oliver.

"Alright, stop shaking. You're scaring me," he said. Daisy only nodded. As they exit, she could feel a set of eyes on her, but she wouldn't dare to look back. She could almost feel her and Oliver's life being threatened. She swore she would never go back there unless she was dragged back.

**_

* * *

_**

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BASED ON THE TEXT THAT PEOPLE PROBABLY HAVE GOTTEN THAT NEW GANG MEMBERS WERE GOING TO SHOOT THREE WOMEN IN A WALMART. I DON'T THINK OR HOPE IT WAS TRUE, BUT I'LL USE IT IN THIS STORY FOR THE HECK OF IT. NOW GRISELDA BLANCO IS A REAL PERSON AND IS CONSIDERED THE GODMOTHER OF COCAINE AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, SHE SCARES ME A LOT. SHE MIGHT APPEAR MORE IN THE STORY, BUT I'M NOT SURE. EITHER WAY I DO NOT OWN HER JUST LIKE SCARFACE. SHE OWNS HERSELF. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!_**

* * *

Jason practically ran to open the front door of his house. Whoever was knocking was anxious to speak to him since said person was banging so hard, Jason thought he might make a whole in the door with his fist. He finally swung the door open and Tony pushed his way into the house. "Tony! What a surprise! You should have told me you were coming I would have fixed you something."

"Fucking forget about that!" he yelled. "I'm just here to tell you not to go out today, especially Daisy," he murmured under his breath.

Jason froze. "What why?" he asked, almost growling.

"There's going to be a shooting in a mall. I don't know which mall, though. It looks like Blanco is making new members today," he said.

Jason's fist tightened. He heard a lot about Griselda Blanco. She was one cruel lady that showed no sympathy and no compassion. Probably the only thing that escaped from her wrath was her children. Everyone else either respected her or they would be killed by her. "Which mall, Tony? Tell me now or help me God," he said, shaking Tony with his hands. Tony tried to shake him off, but couldn't. He finally realized two things: One, Jason loved his daughter more than death because if it were someone else, he'll be shot for daring to touch him like this and two, Daisy was not in the house.

"I told you I don't fucking know the mall," yelled Tony, finally pushing Jason away. "Where is she?" asked Tony.

"Dadeland," he whispered.

"Motherfucker," said Tony, getting out of his house and running to his car.

Jason watched him leave in a state of shock. "That son of a bitch loves Daisy," he said under his breath.

* * *

Daisy laughed as Oliver put on an over-sized pair of sunglasses. She still remembered the other night, but she always tried to think of something else. Tony's eyes, however, haunted her dreams. She thanked God that she hasn't seen that man, but she couldn't but wonder why her father was doing business with him. She was already suspecting that he didn't do such an honest living like she thought before. "Oh! I wished I had a camera with me," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You look adorable."

Oliver laughed back. "Thanks, I love hearing that from my girl," he said, kissing her.

Daisy moaned into his mouth as she kissed him. "I love it when you call me your girl," she whispered. Oliver leaned her head against her and smiled. "When are you going to ask Dad?"

"Soon, Daisy, I promise, but with the recession now, I don't have a lot of money and the only ones that are making money are drug dealers and the people who they buy from," he said. "Maybe I should change my career choice," he said.

Daisy shook her head. "No, you always wanted to be an art teacher," she said.

"Yeah, but they probably want to marry you to someone important like a doctor or a lawyer. I-I mean, I'm getting decent grades in Bio-Chem, why not take a chance," he said.

"That's what your parents want, too, isn't it?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "Listen to me, Oliver, don't change who you are or want to be for anyone even me. You be who you are because I would rather live in a box happy with you than live in a mansion miserable without you."

Oliver sighed. "I guess you're right," he said.

"I was thinking of becoming a psychologist," she said.

Oliver laughed. "You? A psychologist. Daisy, you barely go to class."

Daisy playfully slapped his arm. "You jerk, you don't think I can't be one," she asked.

Oliver smiled. "I think you can do anything, but I want those grades have to go up," he said.

"Alright, but promise me this," she whispered. "I want you do something special for me when I get my first A," she said, rubbing against him.

Oliver took a deep breath. "God, what you do to me, Daisy," he groaned. "I love you," he said, stroking her face.

"I love you, too," she said. He leaned down and kissed her, but they immediately broke apart when they heard screaming and shooting. "What the hell is that?" cried Daisy.

"Come on," he said, dragging her outside the mall.

There were people everywhere, pushing each other out of the mall. Daisy could feel her hand slipping away from Oliver's and soon he was no where near her. "Oliver!" she called out, but heard no response only more people, screaming. She was finally inside Macy's where she could take a deep breath. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering what she should do next.

"I'm getting the hell out of here! That's what I should do," she said, running towards the doors. However, someone caught her by the arm and yanked her towards the person's chest. She gasped as she looked up, seeing Tony. "You? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you," he said, looking around.

"Save me? I bet you have something with this," she said, pushing him away. "Why do you even care about me?" Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man with a machine gun. Daisy screams as Tony pushed her to the floor and the bullets flew above their heads, making a lot of the object above them smash against the bullets and breaking them as they fell over their heads.

Daisy felt her heart thump against her chest. She had never felt so frightened before in her life. She clung onto Tony as if were for her dear life, burying her face against his neck. Tony looked down on her as she trembled. He hugged her back, trying to comfort her. "Come on, Daisy," he said. "We have to get out of here before they find us," he said, pulling out his own gun.

Daisy gasped through her tears seeing the gun. "B-But..." she stuttered.

"Listen, you want to stay here and fucking die," he yelled. Daisy shook her head. "Then trust me," he said, reaching his hand out. Daisy looked at it and hesitated taking it, but he yanked her up and pulled her out of the store. She screamed as Tony shot someone behind them and they were trying to shoot back.

Tony and Daisy were soon out of the store, shoving themselves out of the door and running towards his car. He immediately jumped in and started the car along with Daisy. They heard shots behind them, shooting behind the car's bumpers, but Tony drove away as the tires screeched.

Daisy looked back as Dadeland Mall got smaller in size. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Oliver!" she suddenly yelled, remembering him. "W-We have to go back for him," she told Tony.

Tony glared at her like if she had lost her mind. "Are you crazy? I'm not going back for him. Those cockroaches will fucking kill us if we go back."

"But, Oliver," she cried. "I can't..." She sobbed not being able to get the words out.

"I'm sorry, Daisy," he said, wiping her tears with one hand.

Daisy flinched as he touched her. "You never answered me," she said.

"What? Can't I do something nice once in a while," he said, smirking. "OK, I'll be honest, little Daisy. I like you. I like you a lot. You are a very beautiful woman. Someone I can take as a wife. You know what I mean?"

Daisy shook her head. "I'm not some kind of prize to be won, Tony. You can't just buy me or my love. You'll have to earn it."

"Oh, like that Oliver guy," he said, annoyed.

"Yes, like him," she said, angrily.

"What is it with you women? You walk around looking for Prince Charming or just fuck around to get money. I tell you something, girl. There is no Prince Charming. I would know. I'm a man. You know what we think about? Sex. Sex, money, women, but I'll tell you something else. I can love just as much as Prince Charming, but I'll never be one, understand?" he said.

"No, I don't understand," said Daisy. "I don't care what you say or give. I will never love you. I'm in love with another."

Tony braked and looked at Daisy. She was suddenly afraid of him. She knew nothing about this man and what he could do. She shrieked as he grabbed her by her neck and pressed his lips to her. She hit him and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't budge. She eyes widen, feeling his tongue, tracing her lips, trying to open her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit his tongue, making him yell out in pain.

"Hijo de la madre," he cursed. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he moaned in pain.

"Don't take advantage of me, Tony," she said.

"Coño, that fucking hurt," he said.

"Good_, _you have no right over me or any other woman no matter how much money you have," she said, huffing.

"Alright, you win this time, Daisy, but I won't give up that easily," he said, starting the car again.

"Really and who the hell do you think you are saying that," she asked, crossing her arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm Tony Montana," he said, smirking. "Got that?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHICH MALLS WERE AROUND THAT TIME ONLY DADELAND AND IT WAS ALSO A CRIME SCENE FOR THE COCAINE COWBOYS, BUT NOT FOR THAT REASON. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! Please enjoy next chapter!_**

* * *

Daisy sat quietly as Tony drove her back home. There was an awkward feeling in the air and both had said nothing to each other since the forceful kiss. She unconsciously ran her tongue across her lips, thinking back at it, but she shook her head from those thoughts. _Disgusting_, she thought. Daisy ran a hand through her hair as the wind blew her hair across her face. She sighed sadly thinking about Oliver. She secretly prayed to God for his safety.

Tony noticed her distress and rolled his eyes. "He's probably fine," he said annoyed.

"How would you know?" spat Daisy.

"Just a feeling," growled Tony. "Why don't you just thank me already?"

Daisy crossed her arms and huffed back into her seat. She turned her head trying not to think about him. They finally reached her house and noticed that her parents were waiting for them outside. As soon as Daisy got out of the car, they ambushed her with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, my baby," cried Monica. "I was worried sick."

"I'm fine, Mom," grunted Daisy out.

Jason kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to go out anymore without alone anymore," he said.

Daisy sighed, pulling out of her mother's arms. "I'm not a little girl, Dad," she said going into the house, followed by Monica.

Jason turned his head and saw Tony leaning against his car, pretending not to have heard anything. "Thank you, Tony," he said.

"Just remember our deal."

Jason nodded. "Please, wait here." Sighing, he went into the house and found Daisy sitting on the couch along with her mother. "Did you thank Mr. Montana already?"

Daisy shook his head. "He doesn't deserve a thanks. He only saved me because he wants me."

"So what," snapped Jason, surprising both women. "He saved your life, so now you owe him."

"Owe him?! Dad, what are you saying?" she said angrily, getting up.

"He does like you, Daisy. We are in deep shit, girl, and I owe him so much," he said, pacing. Monica looked at her husband in disbelief.. "I need you to be with him."

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Tony winced at Daisy's tone of voice. He could tell that she just found out. "Dad, I can't!"

"Why not? It's not like he wants to marry you."

"But I don't want to be his whore either!"

"There are sacrifices that are need to be made sometimes, Daisy," he said.

Daisy shook her head as tears started to swell in her eyes. "Daddy, I can't, please," she begged. "I don't love him."

"What does love have to do with anything?"

"Dad, I can't be with him when I'm with someone else," she cried. Both her parents looked at her in shock. "Daddy, I love him and I'm going to marry him." Jason snarled and slapped Daisy across the face, making her fall onto the couch. She looked up at him in disbelief. Not once has her father ever hit her.

"Jason!" screamed Monica, rushing to her daughter's side.

Jason panted in fury. "I'm sorry, Daisy, but you have to and if he does ask you to marry you better accept. You will not ruin what I have worked so hard for. Our lives depend on it. If you mess up, your mother and I will be killed and you... I think there will something worse in it for you."

Daisy sobbed silently against her mother's shoulders. "Mom," she whispered. "Please."

Monica wiped her daughter's tears away. "Baby, I..." she said shaking her head. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to save her daughter, but if Jason was right, her daughter's fate will be hell on earth.

"Go," he said, pointing towards outside. "Go and thank him."

Daisy glared at her father and stood up. Her dreams of being Oliver's future wife were being crumbled and she couldn't keep it from falling. She wiped her tears away and fixed her hair. _Forgive me, Oliver, for what I am about to do_, she thought. She went outside and Tony was still there, smoking a cigar. She walked slowly up to him, trying not to hiccup through the tears. He looked up at her with a smile. How she wished she could smack him across the face for ever setting eyes on her.

"I-I wanted to thank you," she said in a hoarse voice.

Tony smiled. "Your welcome. Maybe I can get more than just a thank you," he said, kissing her hand.

Daisy had an urge to vomit. She didn't know how she could have contained herself for so long. "How?" she asked.

He cupped her face, stroking the red hand print on her face. "I'm sorry for this," he said. Daisy felt uncomfortable by his gentle touch, but at the same time it felt nice at that moment. "Don't cry, Daisy. I promise you I'll make you happy." She gasped as he pressed his mouth to hers. She could smell and taste Tony's cigar. She stiffed as Tony pulled her closer to him, running his hand up and down her back. He opened her mouth with his tongue, gently caressing her lips and her inner mouth.

Daisy closed her eyes and tried to kiss back, but her lips trembled and couldn't push herself to. Daisy sighed in relief when Tony pulled back, staring at her green eyes. She felt like a prey underneath his dark brown eyes. "I won't take advantage of you, Daisy, but that doesn't mean I won't want to. It's obvious that your father told you everything so there's no reason for anymore lying. I'm not sure if I want to marry you just yet, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you do whatever you want. Your father is right. You shouldn't go out alone, so you'll be going out with me. Besides, I won't take any chances of you seeing that boyfriend of yours or should I say ex-boyfriend."

"I hate you," she hissed.

Tony only smiled. "I like them feisty, but I like you more," he said, giving her one last peck in the mouth. "Remember what I said. You are mine now," he said, almost in a growl. She watched him get in his car and leave. How could she stand living with that man for the rest of her life?

* * *

Daisy panted as she looked at from her house. She had a luggage in her hand and wore a black cloak just in case. Tears ran down her face as she crossed each street, sometimes receiving car beeps for almost running right in front of them. She gave a quick smile seeing a dark figure as she came across a park.

The figure stood till as Daisy ran up to him. She panted as the man turned. "Oliver," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Daisy clung on to him, kissing the man she loved as if it were going to be her last. They pulled away and embraced each other.

"You got everything?" he asked. Daisy nodded. "Let's go then," he said, pulling her to his car. Inside he pulled her to another kiss making her laugh.

"This is crazy," she whispered between their lips.

"You don't want to do this?" he asked.

Daisy smiled, running her hand through his hair. "Nothing will give me more pleasure than to be your wife, Oliver."

Oliver smiled brightly. "We'll leave town, Daisy. Move to another state or country if we have to, but I won't loose you. I'm not going to stand by and watch you marry another man."

"Hurry, then. Let's go," she said.

* * *

Oliver and Daisy drove in silence, holding onto each other. Oliver knew someone in the court house and they would for sure marry them without any witnesses. Her heart burst with joy thinking about spending the rest of her life with him. She couldn't ask for anything else. A siren behind them made them jump. They turned their head to see it and the police car wasn't alone. Oliver looked back to the road and immediately hit the breaks as another police car blocked the road in front of their car.

Daisy and Oliver looked at each other. She clung on to his shirt, shaking her head. "Oliver," she chocked up.

He cupped her face and gave her a breathtaking kiss. The kiss was a beautiful and sad one. The passion grew as tears down their face. Daisy winced as the car doors were forced open. Oliver was ripped apart from her as the police tugged him from the jacket that he was wearing.

"No!" cried Daisy as she got out of the car. Her heart ached to see the police handcuffing Oliver.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and for illegal drug trade, Mr. Rhodes," said one of the officers.

Daisy shook her head. "No! You are wrong! I went with him on my own! A-And he's not a drug dealer!" she said.

"Sir, are these yours?" said another, opening the trunk of Oliver's car. Daisy's eyes widen seeing a huge amount of supply of cocaine. She looked back and saw Oliver with pleading eyes.

She ran to him and hugged him, clinging onto him with her life. "I know you didn't do anything, Oliver."

"I love you, Daisy," he kissed kissing her lips.

Daisy cried as the officer pushed Oliver inside the car. "Oliver!" she wailed. "I love you!" she yelled through the window of the car. Oliver gave her a small smile that broke her heart. She watched helplessly as the police car drove away with him inside.

"Miss, we need to take you home now," said someone, but Daisy couldn't focus. She lost two things that day: her love and freedom.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thank you for reading and please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Daisy looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. She was dressed all in white. Her mother carefully placed a veil over her head. Anyone would that saw her and say she was a beautiful and happy bride, but if they would really look at her they might rethink the statement. Daisy, with all her might, tried not to cry, so her makeup wouldn't run. It was three months ago since she last seen Oliver. She would cry at night thinking about him and missing him. She tried every way possible to see him, but they never left her alone.

Daisy was alone for three months with a man that was trying to win her over and buy her love, but she despised him. The big rock on her finger was one of the expensive things Tony had bought her, but she didn't care. There was no love for him, not like the one she felt for Oliver. However, Tony always treated her right. She almost felt sorry for him for going after someone like her, but he obviously didn't get the point. Any woman would kill to be in her position.

"You look beautiful, Daisy," said her mother. Daisy tried to smile, but it quickly disappeared. "Babe, don't worry. Tony is a good man."

"To me he is," said Daisy, "but what about all those men he has killed?"

Monica stroked her face. "Well, it shouldn't concern you. He won't hurt you."

"Mom? Did you love Dad when the two of you married?" she asked.

Monica nodded. "I did. Don't think about it. In a few hours you'll be married and from there all you have to do is..."

"Spread my legs open," finished Daisy, receiving a frown from her mother.

"Don't speak to your mother that way," said Jason behind them. "You look pretty." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Come on, we'll be late." Daisy took one last look in the mirror. Her last look of freedom.

* * *

Jason helped his daughter out of the car. He hooked his arm over hers. Daisy looked at Tony's mansion in awe. She has never invited there until now. It was going to be her home for the rest of her life, but at least she could enjoy the immensity for the place. "Before we go in, I want to tell you that I love you. I'm only doing this for you. I swear that if none of this would have happened, I may have accepted your marriage to that boy." Daisy's eyes began to water. "Let's go," he said as they walked into the mansion.

Daisy was surprised to see so many people when they got to the backyard, most of them she had never seen before. She almost tried to stop her legs from walking to the altar where Tony was waiting for her, but her legs moved automatically on their own. She sighed seeing Tony. She had to admit that he looked handsome, better looking than the other times she's seen him.

Tony smiled at her as Jason and Daisy stood in from of him. "Take care of her, Tony. She's all I have," he said, looking at Daisy.

Tony smirked. "I will, Jason. No worries." He put his hand out. Daisy looked it and hesitantly took it. She looked up into his eyes. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Daisy gave him a small smile, but couldn't stop two tears from falling.

The ceremony seemed endless to Daisy. She didn't know why Tony wouldn't just marry in court. He made it seem that his appearance was more important that she was to him. Her head snapped up when the priest announced them man and wife. She closed her eyes and then turned to Tony. He smiled as he pulled her veil from her face. He gently cupped her face and pressed his lips to her. She sighed at the gentleness of it. It was almost too sweet coming from him.

She heard clapping and cheering behind them, making her pull away from him. She looked down in shame. She almost burst into tears remembering Oliver. He was suffering in jail, while she's here kissing another man. "Let the party begin!" yelled Tony to his guests, making them cheer again.

Tony took her by her hand and showed her around to his friends. She would smile politely and showed them respect, but felt utterly uncomfortable being surrounded by drug dealers and murders. She wouldn't be surprised if there was going to be a shooting in the area.

"Daisy, this is my sister, Gina," said Tony.

Daisy smiled at the petite beauty. "Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, Tony has told me all about you. He doesn't stop talking about you. 'Daisy this' and 'Daisy that'," she said, teasing her brother.

Tony just grinned. "Just to show how important you are to me," he whispered. Daisy flickered her eyes up to meet his. 'He's a good man,' echoed in her mind. How she wished she could have met him sooner, but there was nothing, but anger in her. He was the one who locked Oliver up and forced her into this lie.

She finally looked away. Her eyes shifted to see Manny staring at Gina from across the lawn and she would stare back. It put a smile on her face. A real smile. Daisy had a feeling that they liked each other, but wondered why they weren't together. _Could it be because of Tony?_

* * *

_Graphic Mature Content_

Daisy sat nervously on Tony's bed. She didn't know how he was going to treat her when they would have sex. Would he be rough? Loving? Would he be small or big? Would she get any pleasure from it? There was something that she would hate and it's not going to have a good lay for the rest of her life if she's going to be with him. It's bad enough if she was forced to marry him, but she wouldn't stand to not seek any pleasure of it.

She sighed when she felt Tony's lips on her shoulder. His kisses traveled up her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe, making her moan and close her eyes in pleasure. "Have you done this before?" he asked, unzipping the dress. Daisy cried in pleasure as his hands cupped her breasts, making the dress fall onto her waist.

"N-No," she whimpered.

Tony smirked and unclipped her bra. Her breasts weren't big, but they were a decent size in Tony's opinion. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible. I want you to enjoy this, Daisy. I don't want any regrets from you."

Daisy turned and looked at him. "It's not like I don't know about sex, Tony," she said, slipping the rest of her dress down so that she would only be in her panties and stockings. The look made Tony groan. His pants were getting uncomfortable. "I'm not a saint or innocent, but this is all I can offer Tony. No more."

Tony smirked. "It's good enough for me," he said before flipping her over, making her squeal. She gasped as he ravaged her breasts, pressing his head harder against her chest. She whimpered feeling her panties getting wetter and sensitive. She began to take Tony's coat off and loosen his bow tie. She forcefully pushed him back and ripped his shirt open. "God, you're a woman possessed," he said as she unbuckled his pants.

"Take me, Tony," she begged. Tony cupped her womanhood and both moaned at the wetness. "Touch me," she pleaded. She gasped as Tony ripped her underwear and threw the threads onto the floor. He forcefully cupped her bottom and began to eat her out. Daisy's eyes widened and clutched the sheets as she watched Tony bury his face between her legs. She moaned as he licked her nub.

She groaned in pain when he thrust a finger inside, but elapsed when he continued his administration on her clit. "You're so tight," he groaned, feeling the velvet soft walls around his finger.

"Now, Tony," she cried. Tony laid her back onto the bed. He quickly removed his pants and underwear. Daisy panted seeing his erection. It was an average size for a man, but it's always how you use it that matters. He positioned himself on her entrance. She tensed once he began to push into her. Tony watched the pain in her face as he thrust all the way inside, breaking her hymen. "That hurts," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Daisy," he said, wiping her tears away. He tried to stay still for her to adjust, but she felt so good around him, making it more difficult for him. He slowly felt her walls relax and heard her sigh. "Are you ready?"

Daisy nodded. "Yes, go ahead." He began to thrust deep into her. Daisy whimpered as he penetrated into her again and again. She never felt something like this before. Her womb felt like it was on fire. He claimed her moth in a ferocious kiss. Her hands moved firmly and slowly over every part of him, feeling scars and muscles. She broke the kiss and rolled her head back, panting. "Fuck me, harder," she ordered.

Tony smirked and grabbed her hips, thrusting quicker and almost slamming into her. Daisy screamed in pleasure as Tony smacked her bottom. She breath hitched as Tony began to hit her sweet spot. "Come for me, Daisy," he groaned. "Come on my cock."

"Tony," she cried as Tony slammed into her with all his might. Her back arched back as her climax hit. Her body trembled in pleasure as she released her juices onto Tony's shaft. Tony threw his head back, feeling her walls quiver around him. He spilled his seed into her. He collapsed onto her body, burying his face in her neck.

Daisy lay there, panting, not believing what just happened. She couldn't believe that she had become a slut in bed. She couldn't believe that she let another man fuck her with her approval and that she enjoyed very much. She heard Tony groan and flip to the side. Daisy curled herself into a ball and cried silently. Oliver wasn't there when she climaxed, instead it was another man. A man she hated.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry if she seemed Mary Sueish, but I wanted to show that their relationship is pure lust, even from Tony's part. Hope the smut was OK. Thank you for reading and please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Daisy sighed the next day as she woke up. She turned to her side, expecting to be greeted by her pillow, but jumped as she hit flesh and bone. She looked up and saw Tony sleeping on his back, snoring loudly. Suddenly the memories of last night came crawling back. She moved her legs and winced, feeling the soreness. She cried as Tony suddenly rolled to her side and shoved her down the mattress with his arm around her chest. Daisy groaned in frustration since he was still sleeping.

"Tony, get up! Move!" she shouted, trying to shove his arm off her.

"W-What, what happened? Is there someone here?!" he yelled, pulling a gun from under his pillow and pointing it in front of him, making her scream.

"Why the fuck is there a gun under your pillow?!" she cried.

"Damn it, it's just you, why are you yelling so early in the morning," he groaned, lying back on the bed.

Daisy rolled her eyes and looked at the watch. "It's eleven in the morning," she scowled.

"Why is my wife so grouchy today? You're throat should be sore from all that screaming last night," he said, smirking.

She had the urge to slap the smug look on his face. "I'm going to take a shower," she mumbled, but Tony pulled her back on the bed.

"No, I like you here," he said, breathing down her neck. Daisy closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her neck. She didn't know if should push his back or pull him closer. Her eyes flashed open as Tony parted her legs. "Fuck, you're wet," he hissed as he shoved two fingers inside her.

"Tony," she whimpered. "Now's not the time." Her eyes rolled back as Tony's lips attack her breasts, sucking on her nipple. Tony almost laughed at her reactions. She was trembling under his touch, making him want to fuck her. Daisy felt his erection against her thigh.

Tony crushed his lips against hers. She moaned into his throat as she ran her hand through his short hair. "God, I want you, Daisy. You're so soft and sweet. I'm so proud to have you as a wife."

Daisy froze and stared at him. "You are?"

Tony smirked. "Of course, I always wanted a trophy wife."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You can sure kill the mood," she sighed.

"But I can bring it back," he said, kissing her sweetly. Daisy kissed him back, but pulled back. Oliver was suddenly in her thoughts again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "I don't want to have sex."

Tony growled and pulled away from her. "You still think of him don't you?" She looked at him in shock, but said nothing. "Maybe if I shoot that part of the brain that reminds you of him, he'll finally leave forever," he said, pointing the gun at her. Daisy gulped in nervousness. She wondered if he were willing to pull the trigger on her. She sighed in relief as he dropped the gun and smirked at her. "You know most women would drop to their knees and suck me off. They won't care as long as I have money, but you, my dear as very, very different. That's why I like you."

Daisy watched him as he went into the enormous bathroom. She pulled the sheets with her and saw that the sheets underneath her were stained with blood. She sighed. She was supposed to have lost it with Oliver and now what? She had nothing to give. She walked towards the shower, ignoring Tony every step of the way.

She turned it on and sighed as the water hit her body. She gently wiped her blood and Tony semen from last night. She jumped as she felt a body hit hers. Tony pressed her against the wall. "What are you doing?!"

"Fucking you, my dear, unless you prefer saying sex or making love?" he said as his hand cupped her mound. Daisy moaned in pleasure as he rubbed her clit. The more he rubbed, the more her juices flowed. Tony quickly turned her around and pushed her against the shower wall. He picked her up by her bottom, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Daisy threw her head back as Tony pushed inside her. "Mother fucker, you're tight," he hissed.

"T-Tony," she whimpered.

"What do you want, baby? Come on, tell me. Dime todo lo que quieres y te lo doy," he whispered in her ear.

"English, please," she groaned as he pushed a little more inside her.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," he said, nibbling on her lobe. Daisy nodded. "Yeah, you're going to tell me," he said, huskily. She nodded again. "Tell me. Yell it out. Who fucking cares who hears? It's me and you that matters."

Daisy cupped his face. "Please, fuck me like yesterday," she pleaded looking into his brown eyes. Tony smirked and pushed harder into her. Her nails clawed the wall behind her as he pumped in and out of her. "God, yes, like that!"

Tony groaned as he moved faster inside her, cramming his thickening tool along every sensitive nerve. Her hands fluttered helplessly on his shoulders and back until he took firm hold of her buttocks, opening and exposing them with every one of his strokes. Daisy could feel the eruption of boiling, hot lava and the avalanche of ice cold ice colliding as her orgasm hit hard.

"Fuck, Tony!" she cried as she came on him, trembling uncontrollably in his arms. He groaned as he watched her orgasm until she fell limp in his arms. She lay limp against the wall barely able to keep her eyes open. Tony turned her around, exposing her backside to him. He groaned and slapped her bottom, making both of her cheeks stinging red.

He nudged his cock past her throbbing inner muscles again. Daisy turned her torso to the side as she laid her head on the tile keeping her eyes on him. He rode her mercilessly and thoroughly, when the length of his shaft as inside her. He forced her to orgasm as he fingered her clit, ignoring her protests until he shot everything he had inside her. He threw his head back as her walls quivered around his cock, seeing him into ecstasy. "Daisy," he growled as he kept thrusting inside her.

Daisy could still feel his cock twitching inside her as he went limp inside her. She sighed as he pulled out of her and began to clean himself in the shower. She kept staring at him until he got out. "Thanks for taking up all the hot water," she scowled.

Tony just smirked and pulled her into a kiss. Daisy sighed and kissed back, nibbling on his lips. He growled as he pulled away, leaving her breathless. "I knew I could make you forget about him," he said, leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

Daisy sat next to Tony annoyed in the Babylon Nightclub. He laughed among his friends as they drank expensive bottles of liquor and smoked Cuban cigars. She rolled eyes when Tony said the stupidest jokes, but they all just laughed because they were drunk and because Tony is rich. With money you can tell a person to go fuck yourself and that person will do it with a second thought.

Daisy glanced over to the dance floor and saw Gina dancing with a man. Her eyes widened as the man cupped her ass. She turned to Tony knowing that he was a high overprotective brother. Before he could turn his head towards the dance floor, Daisy forcefully cupped his face and kissed him fiercely.

Tony was shocked by Daisy's actions, but didn't protest. He groaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Daisy faked a moan. She pushed Manny by the shoulder as she reached back to him, pointing to the dance floor. Manny frowned and turned to see Gina. He cursed under his breath. He finally knew what Daisy was talking about.

Manny quickly made his way towards the dance floor and pulled Gina away from the man. Daisy watched from the corner of her eye as Manny carried Gina over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. Apparently, Tony was so into the kiss that he didn't notice the screams coming from Gina, which Daisy was thankful for.

Daisy finally pulled away when Manny left out of breath, staring at Tony. He gave her a smirk. "What's with all the loving, babe?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"I-I'm just really hot for you right now, Tony," she lied, whispering in his ear.

Tony laughed. "Really?" Daisy nodded. He looked around the table and saw the crowd of his friends eying Daisy with lustful looks and at Tony with envy. "Go get your own chick to fuck," he growled. "Leave my fucking table!" His friends groaned in protest, but didn't complain. Daisy gasped as Tony gripped her thigh and traveled his hands under the short dress he gave her tonight. She whimpered as his fingers traced over her panties. "You are wet, little Daisy. And here I thought I married an innocent, fragile flower."

Daisy didn't even feel her juices pool between her legs. "I guess I'm not as innocent and fragile as everyone thinks."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy stood motionless as Tony talked and laughed with his buddies. She was physically there, but her mind wandered to its own reality. She couldn't take it anymore. There had to be more to life that just sex and drugs what ever happened to love? Did it die with her dreams?

_Now_, she thought. _Now or never._

She slowly walked towards Tony and his friends. Tony turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His smile widened seeing Daisy. "Ah, my beautiful wife. Daisy, everyone," he introduced. "Such a beauty, isn't she?" Daisy blushed as some men cheered behind Tony. "Is there something I can do for you, babe?"

Daisy nodded. "I-I promised Janet I'd go shopping with her before she leaves for vacation and I was wondering if I can go?"

Tony cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Daisy didn't expect this from him, but it made her moan from how good it felt. Tony was a wonderful lover to her, but she didn't feel anything but lust towards him and that wasn't enough for her. He gently pulled back and smiled at her. "I love making you moan like that," he whispered. "Remember that only I can do that. You'll always come back to me." Daisy looked up at him. _He knows,_ she thought. "Go before the store closes. It's Sunday, remember?" he said.

Daisy only nodded and walked away slowly, feeling Tony's stare every step of the way.

"Manny," he called once Daisy was out of the room. His friend turned from the girl he was persuading to come back to his home tonight. He inwardly scowled, knowing that Tony is going to send him on a job instead of letting him get some pussy.

"Yeah, man?" he asked.

"Go after, Daisy. If she runs find her and bring her back to me," he said. "Take Ernie with you."

Manny sighed. "Alright, man, but you own me a girl."

"Whatever, man," said Tony annoyed.

* * *

Daisy looked at her rear view mirror and noticed that she was being followed by Tony's body guards. "Fuck," she said under her breath. She thought of something quickly and parked in front of a store to look less suspicious. She went inside the store and pretended to look around for something.

Manny and Ernie looked inside watching her carefully. She stared at them through her sunglasses, pretending to read a magazine. She sighed at her luck when a girl in a bikini passed Manny, getting his undivided attention.

"Perfect," she whispered. She cautiously walked out of the store not being seen by both men. She backed up to a small alley that had small restaurants, Latin music, and open store windows. She accidentally backed up into a man.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Watch where you're going."

Daisy gasped as she turned her head back and was noticed by Manny and Ernie. She squealed as she ran inside the luscious alley, dashing, in front of people. She could feel both men close on her tail, but she kept going, still receiving yells from the people she past. She suddenly felt a tug on her arm and was crushed back into Manny's chest.

She panted disappointedly as Manny shook her. "You know because of you I would be screwing some chick," he growled also panting. "Man, Tony is going to be upset with you," he said, taking her back to the car.

* * *

Daisy cried silently as she returned back to her home she called prison. "Hey stop crying, OK? I don't know why you don't like him. He treats you like a queen and makes you feel good, but you reject him. Why?"

"Because I don't love him," she said softly.

"So?" Daisy looked at him. "Just enjoy the ride. He'll be satisfied with you just being there for him. He doesn't have much friends and brags about you all the time. It's kind of annoying, actually. Return the favor. There's nothing else you can really do."

"Why can't he be like normal drug lords and fuck other whores. I'm sure there are women out there that are willing to give themselves to him," she said, angrily.

"Because he loves you," he said. Daisy just stared. "Come on, Daisy. You know this by now."

"Yeah, but he hasn't said those words to me."

"He will, he will," Manny simply said.

They got off the car and walked silently to Tony's office. Many knocked on the door. "Yeah?" said Tony's voice inside.

"There's someone here to see you," said Manny.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Tell her to come in," he replied. Manny gave her a sympathetic smile before walking away.

She sighed and opened the door. She slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. Tony sat behind his desk watching her carefully as she leaned against the door. She was too afraid what he might do to her. She flinched as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Look at you," he started. "Your hair's undone, makeup falling. Not how I want my wife to look like," he said. Daisy closed her eyes as he leaned against the door, trapping her between his arms. "Imagine if my friends found out about this, Daisy. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole drug trade empire!" he yelled, making her jump. She shivered feeling his breath on her neck. "Is that out of fear or desire?" he asked, seeing her shake.

Daisy reopened her eyes and looked into his dark ones. "Both," she said in a small voice. Her lips were immediately attacked by his. His arms went around her waist while hers went around his neck. Daisy whimpered as Tony picked her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the bulge from his pants against her center. She threw her head back as Tony began to nibble on her neck. "Oh, Tony," she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you like this dress," he asked, breathless.

"It's pretty niceee...!" Daisy's mouth widened as Tony ripped the dress from the center. "Tony!"

"I'll buy you a closet of dresses," he said as he cupped her breasts.

Daisy moaned in pleasure. She gripped the collar of his shirt, ripping it open. Tony gave her the same expression she gave him. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday," she said huskily.

Tony growled, pulled her panties aside and quickly unzipped his pants. Daisy gripped the door behind her as Tony entered her. Today he didn't care about going slow. He just wanted raw, hot, steamy sex. Daisy whimpered as Tony fisted her hair, exposing her neck towards him. She let out a scream when she felt his teeth sinking into her skin.

He pounded deep inside her, thrusting harder each time. Her head banged against the door and she clawed against the wooden frame. Silent tears began to fall off her face. She knew that she pushed Tony too far this time. He was angry and was letting it out in their intimacy. Daisy gasped when he yanked her from the door and was forced around towards his office desk.

"You'll pay for today, lil' Daisy," said Tony, growling slightly. Daisy shivered as he entered her again. It didn't hurt, but it scared her. She never really saw this side of him. _What if he rapes me?_ she thought. "Why are you crying?" he demanded.

"I'm scared," she whispered. She gasped as he thrust slowly yet firmly inside her.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No..."

"Then, shut up and take it!" Daisy yelped when he pushed further onto his desk until on of her legs was raised up on it. She felt his fingers going between her legs, quickly finding her clitoris. This shaft pumped faster this time searching and reaching for sweet spot. Her eyes rolled back when she felt the head of his cock pressing against it.

"Tony!" she pleaded, moving her hips with his. Her walls were begging to shake. She cried out as he sucked her neck. "Please, I'm so close."

"Fuck, Daisy. You feel so good. Come for me," he groaned. He removed his hand from between her legs and thrust them into her mouth. "Taste how good we taste," he teased. Daisy just groaned and sucked. She was hardly aware what was going on. Tony grasped her hips and moved faster inside her. He was also beginning to feel ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck!" Daisy yelled out of nowhere. Her wet eyes shot closed as her inner walls began to shake and tremble. She grasped the desk and continued to thrust back into Tony until she felt him shoot his seed inside her.

Tony groaned loudly as his grip on her hips tightened, leaving his marks. He moved inside her until he felt the mixture of their juices begin to leak out of her. He gasped for air as collapsed on top of her. He heard her small whimpers of pleasure as she tried to regain consciousness. He inhaled her scent in sadness. He loved her and today proved that she was nowhere near of her sharing his feeling despite all his attempts of seducing her.

He thought back angrily at the man he had locked up to gain her persona. He hated him. He should have killed him when he had the chance, but he held back. He couldn't even begin to imagine the hatred look Daisy would give him if he would have attempted that.

_Fucking women!_ He hissed in his mind. _They bring nothing but trouble._

Daisy gasped when she felt him pull out of her all of a sudden. He mumbled incoherently to himself as he pulled his pants on and slammed out of the room with anger. She looked back pushing her hair back, wondering what go into him. She looked down at a picture frame on his desk revealing their wedding picture. She shook her head sadly as she began to produce more tears.

"Oh, Tony," she whispered. "What have I done to you? I'm so sorry."


End file.
